


Arthur Visits The Bonezone

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Arthur and Lewis do some fun things in the van while Vivi and Mystery are away.





	Arthur Visits The Bonezone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write smut for these two for a while but never really got around to it until now.

Arthur gasped softly as he felt warm hands slide underneath his shirt and slowly brush over his nipples. The hands then removed the male's shirt, dropping it to the floor of the van.   
"Arthur...you're so beautiful..." The purple haired man said, soft smile on his face.  
"L-Lewis..." The man whispered before pouncing onto the larger man, locking lips with him and kissing him like a starving beast. Arthur kissed and gently nipped at his lover's lips, loving every small sound that Lewis made. 

Arthur went down lower, teeth scraping over his boyfriend's neck. Arthur bite and sucked on a spot that drove Lewis crazy. Lewis let out a long, lustful moan. The larger man looked down at the spiky-haired man and smirked before pining Arthur down. Arthur's cheeks darkened, something about being held down by his wrists turned him on immensely. Lewis glanced down and chuckled, seeing the large tent in Arthur's yellow pants. 

"What's so funny? You act like you're not pitching one hell of a tent, too?" Arthur replied, lifting his knee upwards, rubbing against the hard lump in Lewis's jeans. Lewis forced himself upward, removing his own shirt, exposing his large, well built chest. The man then unzipped his jeans, releasing his large member. The purple eyed male scooted forward, giving his lover easier access.

Arthur ran his tongue over the tip of the larger man's cock, the man gasping as the wet warmth felt good on his aching hardness. Arthur used his saliva to slick up the man's cock, slowly taking more and more of Lewis's length in his mouth.  
"Shit... Arthur..." Lewis gasped, hands tangling themselves in the yellow-haired man's spiky hair.  
"Lewis...I want you..." Arthur moaned, popping off the man's, now saliva-coated, cock. 

Lewis rested his hands on Arthur's waistband before looking up at him. Arthur nodded, urging his boyfriend to continue. Arthur's own member sprung forward as the restricting fabric was removed. Lewis placed the skinner man's legs on his shoulders before pressing his tip against the man's entrance. He looked into Arthur's yellow eyes again.

"Lewis, it's okay...I want this..." Arthur soothed, noticing a hint of uneasiness in the man's eyes.   
"I-I know...but- I-I don't want to hurt you..." Lewis muttered, glancing away.  
"Lewis. I'll be fine...If it hurts, I will tell you. That's why we have a safe word, remember?" Arthur smiled, taking one of Lewis's larger hands in his own, locking their fingers together.   
"Wrench, right?" Lewis asked, making sure he remembered correctly.  
"Yes...Now, fuck me, Daddy..." The mechanical armed man purred, cock aching for stimulation.

Lewis unlocked his fingers from his lover's hand, resting them on the man's waist, before thrusting forward, slowly entering the man. Arthur grunted, biting his lower lip. Lewis stopped, giving the smaller man time to adjust to the feeling of having a cock inside him.  
"Ready?" The muscular man asked, seeing the discomfort leave the thinner man's face.  
"Y-Yeah...I'm ready..."

Lewis thrusted forward again, causing Arthur to gasp, this time feeling way better than the before. Arthur started moaning as Lewis began getting a steady pace.  
"Arthur...You sound so beautiful like this..." Lewis panted, sweat starting to form on his body as he continued thrusting his hips into his lover.  
"Ahh...Sh-Shut up... Nngghh!' Arthur mumbled, own cock dripping pre onto Arthur's stomach.  
"I can't help it...You're just so beautiful..." Lewis continued, eyes taking in the image if his boyfriend's current form; sweat dripping down the boy's thin, yet muscular, frame, cock twitching as it leaked pre from it's tip, spiky hair all messy, his cheeks a deep, lustful red, and his eyes, filled with pure desire. 

Arthur leapt forward, kissing Lewis with pure passion. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders as he continued pounding him. Lewis held a tight grip on the smaller man's hips as he kept thrusting into his lover.   
"Lewis. I love you. I love you so fucking much..." Arthur moaned between kisses, feeling tears streaming down his face.  
"Babe...I love you, too..." Lewis replied, wiping away the man's tears as he laid down on his back. 

"I wanna see you ride it..." The man purred, smirking as Arthur began bouncing up and down on the man's shaft. Lewis began moaning louder and started bouncing faster, orgasm threatening to spill as he rode his boyfriend's cock.  
"Arthur...I'm not gonna last much longer..." Lewis threatened, own orgasm about to release.  
"M-Me neither..." The yellow eyed man gasped. 

Arthur continued to ride Lewis's cock before he slammed down, shuddering as he came, white spurts painting Lewis's chest and stomach. Lewis gripped the man's waist tighter and thrusted a few more times before filling the man with his own seed. The pair took a moment, both panting and completely spent, all energy gone. 

The thinner man pulled off his lover's member and fell forward onto him. They locked eyes, soft purple meeting a bright yellow. They locked lips before Arthur rested his head on the man's shoulder. Lewis did the same, large arms wrapped around the boy, holding him as close as possible.   
"I love you, Lewis." Arthur yawned, sleep clouding his vision.  
"Love you, too, Arthur." Lewis responded, soon hearing the sound of his lover's soft snoring. It was a sound the Lewis loved hearing. Lewis smiled softly as he closed his eyes, giving his body the rest it was craving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
